The New Fight
by Hieisteel
Summary: Two girls who make up a team to fight against several different enemy. But some one ends up with a doom card find out who in this story. Who does the person with the doom card help. See what side wins. They go to Vestroia and to Gundalia to help fight against the gundalians. The doom card is still with them but no one knows about it until the climax of the battle. hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters**

**Please enjoy the story **

**CHAPTOR 1**

**First Partners**

In the world of bakugan. There are two young girls. One of them were the leader and her name was Nunnally. She wears a black T-shirt,black pants,a red jacket with a black darkus symbol on her right sleave on the back has a two headed dragon it is green with red eyes and is outlined and lined in with black she also has red eyes.

The co-leader name is Kaoru. She wears a black T-shirt,black pants,black jacket with a purple darkus symbol on her right sleave. On the back a big dragon that was green with brownish-red eyes that is outlined and lined in red she has brown eyes.

While Kaoru and Nunnally are at the park at the park a gate from the doomdimention was now opened and two mysterious bakugan came though. One went to Nunnally and another went to Kaoru.

Nunnally Picked up the on that went to her. She said "hi whats your name" The mysterious bakugan said "its Persible but you can call me Faro" "nice to meet you my name is Nunnally" said Nunnally.

Back with Kaoru. Kaoru picked up the bakugan that was near her and she said "Hi whats your name" The mysterious bakugan said "the names Leonides" in a real cocky attitude. Kaoru said " whats the attitude Leonides" Leonides said "nothing so whats your name my young friend" Kaoru said "its Kaoru hey do u want to meet my friends Leonides." "Sure I guess lets go" said Leonides. So Kaoru and Leonides went to see Kaoru's.

Back with Nunnally and Faro."hey Faro" asked Nunnally Faro said "ya what is it." Nunnally said " do you want to meet my friends." Faro said "ah sure I guess I got nothing better to do." Nunnally said "ok lets go." So Nunnally started to run with Faro on her shoulder.

As Kaoru and Leonides where running. They ran into Nunnally and Faro and Nunnally and Kaoru fell flat on their bottoms. Kaoru and Nunnally said at that same time "what the who do I just ran into?" Then they got up off the ground and looked at each other and said "hey whats up my friend hows it goin" at the same time. Nunnally said "not much how about you Kaoru" Kaoru answered "the same as you guess what I got Nunnally" Nunnally said "what did you get Kaoru." Then Kaoru pulled out a bakugan and said "this my new bakugan his name is Leonidas" "thats cool Kaoru and I have one too" Nunnally said while pulling out her bakugan. "well hi there whats your name" said Kaoru. Faro said" my name is persible but u can call me Faro. Kaoru said" OK Faro, Nunnally what should we do should we go and see the boys and see what they are doing" Nunnally said"sure I guess we should see if they have got into any trouble." Then Kaoru said "then lets get going Nunnally" then Nunnally said "OK lets go." Then thoes two started to run.

The three boys where hanging at Kenshins house. Giygas said to Ryuga "Hey Ryuga wheres Nunnally?" Ryuga paused the game and turned to Giygas and said" I think she is with Kaoru." Giygas said "O OK" then turned to Kenshin and ask"then where did Kaoru go Kenshin?" "Well she said that she was ganna go to the park with Nunnally so I guess there at the park" Kenshin answered.


	2. Someone With a Doom Card

**Chapter 2**

**Someone With a Doom Card in the Group**

Nunnally and Kaoru were running Nunnally stopped all of a sudden and said "Hey Kaoru." Kaoru looked at Nunnally and said "Yes what is it Nunnally." "Ill meet you at Kenshin's house. I have to go to my house really quick OK" said Nunnally. Kaoru nodded and simply said "OK Nunnally I'll see you at Kenshin's." With that said Kaoru and Nunnally went their separate ways. While Kaoru was walking she came into an ambush by a girl and a boy. The girl has black hair and green eyes she wore a red shirt with red pants and a black jacket on the back is a silver diamond. The boy has blond hair and gray eyes he wore a green shirt with green pants and a green jacket with a pair red wings on the back.

Then Kaoru yelled "Cyclone and Diamond what do you two want from me?" Diamond answered "We would like to know were Nunnally's were about." Kaoru looked at her and asked "What do you want with Nunnally ?" Cyclone butted in and said "You don't really need to know that you know." Diamond said "I will ask you again were is Nunnally?" Kaoru turned to Diamond and said in an annoyed tone "Now that is really none of your business."

"I guess we will have to force it out of you Kaoru. What do you think Cyclone?" asked Diamond. Cyclone just nodded and said "we'll brawl and if we win you will have to tell us were she is and if you win we will leave her alone." Kaoru nodded in agreement.

Back with Nunnally as she was running to her house Faro asked "Why are you running Nunnally?" Nunnally didn't look at Faro while she was running she answered "Well, there is something that I have hidden and I'm afraid someone will be after me to get it back. Someone by the name of Masquerade gave this card to someone. This someone gave it to me. So I kept if from everyone even Kaoru." Faro asked "Why didn't you tell them Nunnally who is this person that gave you that card?" But before Nunnally could answer Faro she made it to her house. She walked in and went strait to her room. Nunnally lived alone but that didn't stop her in having a rough time with finding a job so she just started her own shop called The Black Dragon Shop. When she was in her room she went to her bed side table and opened the drawer she pulled out a small safe for cards. She opened the safe and pulled out a card (Bet you can guess what card it was). Then after that she left and went out the door and headed to her friends house.

When Nunnally got there she knocked on the door someone opened the door he had black hair with blue eyes he also wore a brown t-shirt with brown pants and a black jacket a Sub Terra symbol. Nunnally said "Hey Kenshin how are and can I come in." Kenshin nodded his head and let her in. Nunnally asked "Hey were is Kaoru Kenshin and do you know Giygas?" Kenshin and Giygas said at the same time "I don't know where she is I thought she was with you." Nunnally looked at them and said "Well, she was with me. But, we went our separate ways I thought she would have been here already you know." Kenshin nodded his head in agreement and said "She must have ended up brawling with someone you know. But, I don't know who though how about you Nunnally?" Nunnally was thinking before she could say anything. A knock came onto the door Kenshin opened it and Kaoru came right through the door.

She was out of breath from running that was what it seemed like. Nunnally, Kenshin and Giygas asked in unison "WHAT HAPPENED KAORU?" Kaoru holded up her pointy finger instead of saying one minute. Once Kaoru caught her breath she said "Cyclone and Diamond ambushed me and wanted to know were you were at Nunnally. So, we brawl and of course I won and those two being sore losers they chased me all then way here.

They might be outside right now as we know it. Nunnally why do they want you in first place?" Nunnally looked at her and answered her question "I don't really know Kaoru."

Cyclone said "Nunnally is in there Diamond we have to get that card back you know." Diamond nodded her head in agreement.

Hope you enjoyed this chapters ^_^


End file.
